


His Knight in Shining Armour

by SpaceShatters



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor saves Angel from two ’fans’, Angel dust is in love, Coz I can’t wRITE, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Husk Being Husk, Just avoiding feelings, M/M, So he’s drunk, Swearing, help him, kinda OOC, well it’s not really denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShatters/pseuds/SpaceShatters
Summary: Angel gets harassed by some ’fans’It’s a good thing that a certain Radio Host happens to be walking past right that momentAnd oh boy is Angel happy for that-
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk, Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 379





	1. Angel’s knight

**Author's Note:**

> So after a lot of angst, have something sweet  
> I started this a few months ago and finally finished it

”Ya know hot stuff, all this could’a been avoided if you had just complied with our request”  
Angel shuddered at one of the dog demon’s words, trying to get out of the grip that another demon had on him from behind-  
These fuckers were strong, he didn't expect something like this from low life demons, but anyway- he had to get out of here  
Or something..bad would happen, he was sure of it

”Aw shucks, I’m glad to know that my word doesn't count in this” he chuckled to himself, feeling the taste of blood on his lips..shit  
Maybe the arm that they wounded was deeper than he thought  
”Such poor manners” the one holding him from behind commented  
The demons laughed to themselves as the one in front of him gave him another blow to the face

Oh well, he lived a good afterlife-  
He wasn't going to fully die anyway..just a few hours of being knocked out and tortured in his own personal one for getting killed again  
The sad part is that no one would even know anything happend  
Vaggie wouldn’t care and only notice him missing after maybe a few days? And then she’d think that he just ducked out  
Charlie would care, of course she would, she might even try looking for him- but she wouldn't do that forever  
Husk would probably not even notice, maybe comment on how quiet it is but then go back to drinking  
Nifty would most likely be too busy to notice, she always worked her butt off, making sure the hotel looked respectable and all that jazz  
And Alastor? That ass wouldn't care or notice—

”I advise you to stop now if you know what's good for your well-being”  
A static-like voice sounded from the opening of the alleyway they were currently in, now either they was another demon in hell who sounded exactly like an old fashioned radio host or that was the last demon Angel expected to see while being stuck in this sort of situation..and it was, in fact, the latter

There, stood the radio demon, hands held behind his back and the always so perfect posture, his smile more of a menacing one but it wasn't directed at the spider-  
It was directed at the dog demons’  
The one who slapped him laughed with an eye roll, the idiot probably didn't know who this was- but then again- neither did Angel when first meeting him,  
”Piss off dude, we’re tryin’a have some fun with this slut”  
Ohoho, they really didn't know what they were getting themselves into did they?

At least one of the perverts’ seemed to realize who it was, and he almost lost grip on the arachnid with the realization-  
”Idiot, don’t you know who this is?” but before he could continue scolding his dumbass of a friend, said-demon scoffed and looked Alastor up and down, not noticing the fact that the radio demon’s smile seemed to get even tighter..this would be interesting

”Shut it, this is jus’ some prick walking past! Hey, maybe we’ll let you play with this itsy-bitsy spider later..” 

”You shut up you idiot, he’ll rip us to shreds!” 

”Hah! This guy? He pro’lly can't even lift a chair, look at ’im...so skinny, barely any muscle”

That’s when Angel noticed Alastor had enough of their bickering and mockery, he chuckled wryly whilst walking up to the asshole that insulted him, the dog demon was taller and yet the deer seemed to make him shrink- not literally, just make him scared just by walking up to him, making him step back and cower  
”H-hey..dude- is just a joke yeah? I-I meant no harm–” he was cut off by the red-haired demon taking yet another step forward, raising a hand and scrunching it into a fist- this making the prick who harassed him whimper in pain and cower back even more  
”No- no- please”  
”Underestimate me again...that’ll be fun” 

Well, colour Angel heavily turned on-  
He knew it wasn't the time but seeing how easily Alastor just made that dipshit go from cocky to horrified did things to him, alright?  
He liked this side of the radio host, it was possibly the hottest thing he’d heard and seen

Unclenching his fist, Alastor took a step back from the hound- clearly debating his options before looking to Angel, smile faltering for maybe a split second before going back to he menacing state it was in before  
”I’ll say this once again..I advise you stop now if you know what’s good for your well-being” he announced, the dogs’ ears were turned back, the one holding Angel took one look at the radio demon yet again before letting him go and beginning to run away alongside the asshole who mocked Al

The arachnid had no say in what happened to them, he just thought Alasor would let them leave- which he did, but not like he expected him to

Two tentacles appeared out of seemingly nowhere, grabbing ahold of the two and making them face the radio demon who’s antlers now looked like a full on deer  
Angel had no idea what look he had on his face due to the other not facing him but he heard a large amount of static and saw a shit ton of sigils around him  
”If you ever even lay a hand on him, or anyone without their consent, I will prove all of the doubters wrong that you can..die..twice, understand?”  
Yet again, Angel found that menacing tone so very attractive- could you be attracted to a voice? Ah, whatever- he didn't care, he was

The two demons’ nodded vigorously before they were let go..well, they were thrown actually- thrown onto the ground a few meters away where they previously were  
Angel could only watch as they scrambled up and ran away as quickly as they could-  
Oh, that was a sight for sore eyes, seeing your attackers cower in fear and run away because a knight in shining armour saved you

The spider coughed quietly, reaching to wipe the blood from his mouth- arms sore from being held back for a long period of time, then again, he should’ve been used to this by now

”My dear are you alright?” Alastor questioned, dusting off his jacket for no apparent reason-  
This man hadn't even properly touched those dogs..Angel could have sworn that he saw Al take a relieved breath once they were out of sight- was the guy scared of dogs? Of them?  
Eh, who knows?  
”Uh-yeah...thanks Al, if y’hadn’t come, I probably woulda missed out dinner at the hotel” he chuckled under his breath, lower set of arms holding onto each other because of the deep wound one of them had

”Now what’s this?” 

”Hm?- Oh! It’s nothin’, you don’t gotta worry”

”I disagree! Here, allow me to assist..it looks quite bad” Alastor took the arm that was hurt, causing Angel to wince- he could see the deer’s eyes brighten for a moment at the movement, sadistic bastard probably enjoyed seeing him in pain- it wouldn't be surprising, he always seemed to enjoy people’s suffering whether it be in silence or him being loud about enjoying it, like laughing-

But he wasn't laughing now, surprisingly 

No, now he had a look of concentration flash through his eyes as he waved a hand over the wound, Angel felt his blood soak into his skin, the cut decreasing in size..holy shit-  
He couldn't help but shudder at the odd feeling  
”This is as much as I can do for now, don’t want to waste all my energy on this when we still have to get you back to the hotel, now do we?”

Placing a hand on the spider’s back, Al supported him as red sigils appeared in the space around them- static noises going wild for a moment before disappearing completely and they weren't in the alleyway but at the bar in the hotel  
”Husker my dear pal!” the deer exclaimed, sitting Angel down and receiving a flinch from the startled bartender 

”Fuckin’ hell Al! Y’almost made me spill my booze, the hell do y’ want with me?” Husk questioned, apparently not having noticed Angel’s off posture- or maybe he did and didn't care  
”Well, if I remember correctly we have a spare first aid kit- for whatever reason- behind the counter?” Alastor asked in return, making the gambler roll his eyes and duck down to grab the first aid kid, Angel still had no idea why that was there- this was hell for someone’s sake! Who cared if someone got hurt?

”Why do ya need it, get into another fight with Vox did–oh” and there we go, the dipshit seemed to finally notice the spider  
”Heya toots, ” Angel greeted, waving at the now lightly-concerned cat..even though he’d never admit to being concerned  
”What the hell happened to you? You look like shit” the spider rolled his eyes at the comment, rolling his sleeve up- or at least what was left of it- and taking a look at the wound  
It looked better than before  
”Some ’fans’ approached me in ’n alleyway..since I refused to give them my services they decided to get violent” he explained simply, as if it was a normal Tuesday for him- which it basically was  
”Shit..” Husk commented, standing there for a moment before grabbing a glass and filling it up with whatever drink was closer to his hand and then pushed it over to Angel

”Thanks- ow!”

”Hold still, you have to let me disinfect it”

”Actu’lly, I don’t have ta let you anythin’, babe”

”Very well then, have fun trying to get it better when you have an infection..by then, you’ll have to amputate it!”  
Angel paused, blinking for a moment as he looked at his injured arm, then Alastor who still had his grin but it was tighter- more pissed off than anything.  
Even though their demonic healing would probably do it's thing before mutation, the porn-star decided that Al was just wishful thinking  
He sighed, extending his arm out for Alastor so he could pour the iodine on the cut  
”Thank you, ” the radio demon murmured, clearly very annoyed with Angel’s stubbornness  
He couldn't really blame him, he could be real stubborn when he wanted

The spider took a swig of the alcohol which, if he tasted correctly, was just some regular cheap booze- nothing too fancy 

He winced as the iodine was poured on him, feeling a cloth being dabbed lightly onto the cut short after to dry it off  
”A’ight, I’m leavin’, it’s too awkward in here” Husk announced in a mutter, walking away with a whole bottle of the cheap booze, Angel and Al both laughed at the cat’s moodiness

”Always so grumpy, eh?” 

The radio demon gave a small hum of agreement, wrapping a bandage around the wound with care  
”Yes, best not to question- that grumpy-cat has always been that way!” he answered, laughing softly afterwards-  
Angel had no choice but to question internally how Alastor and Husk even survived together as friends, they were both the complete opposite and yet so similar at the same time  
It confused him

But he wasn't going to pry. For once.

”Hey Al....uh..good job on the bandage” he murmured, cursing internally for being such a pussy and moving the wounded arm slightly after the deer had bandaged it, receiving a chirpy as always ”Thank you, my dear”  
Even though it was Angel who should be thanking him

They both stood up, Alastor bidding him a good night and beginning to walk away towards the stairs- presumably to his room-  
Angel had two choices here  
Let him leave  
Or thank him in a way that could possibly result in his own death  
And if his adrenaline pumping wasn't enough already, the fact that Alastor seemed to walk a bit slower as if expecting to be stopped was just the cherry on top

”Al, wait!” he called out, taking a few long strides towards him, the demon turning back to look a him with a questioning grin-  
Now he knew that he was going to regret this, it was clear that the radio demon didn't want to be touched and yet he strut right up to him, bent down a bit since the guy was at least a foot shorter, and gave him a kiss- not on the lips, no no, that would’ve been an instant trip to double-hell wherever that was, the spider kissed him right on the cheek

”Thanks fer helpin’ me, ya really didn't hafto”

Silence.  
Yep, he definitely was going to die tonight  
How ironic- the guy that saved him just a few minutes ago killing him.  
Ah well- he was ready for it anyway

”No problem, dear, it was the right thing to do after all- couldn't have one of the hotel’s guest’s being put through that kind of...thing- now could I?” Alastor’s grin never faltered as he looked up at Angel, who’s legs now felt like they were going to give in-

The fuck?  
No comment on that kiss?-  
No laughing at the situation?

That was real disturbing-

”Eh..no, heheh- guess ya couldn't..” Angel answered awkwardly, watching as the deer demon began to continue his way up the stairs-  
The spider couldn't tell what Alastor was feeling, the fucker was real good at hiding his emotions since he looked like a smiley strawberry-pimp 24/7

”Exactly! Now, I must bid you adieu, Angel- I’m going to my room to rest and I suggest that you should too.” the grinning demon concluded, putting his hands behind his back, turning his her to look back at the spider. He said one last ”Goodnight, sweetheart, ” before turning back and ascending up the stairs, humming a light tune

And damn if that didn't do something to Angel-  
His stomach churned in a good way?  
He felt almost dizzy after acknowledging the fact that Al wasn't not in fact going to kill him  
He felt too warm all of a sudden  
And that last good night? That was said so sweetly-  
It made Angel feel as if he was on cloud nine

What on earth was going on with him?

..

....

.......

Ah, shit


	2. Angel’s problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Angel deals with his..problems
> 
> By avoiding them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter  
> I decided to continue this in regards to 300 kudos! Thanks guys^^

Angel had most definitely found himself in quite the conundrum.

About a week ago he’d been harassed by two fans and Alastor had _helped_ him-  
The demon took him back to the hotel, quite literally tended to a wound, _and_ didn’t kill him after he’d kissed his cheek.

Angel had then came to a realisation, a realisation that there was a reason why Alastor seemed to have been on his mind for quite some time.

And the realisation scared him. _a lot_.

As hell’s top pornstar, he had a reputation to uphold- imagine what demons would think if they heard that hell’s most famous porstar had caught feelings for the damn radio demon.

_Crazy right?_

And had he been avoiding Alastor the past week in order to try and figure out how not to die?  
No, definitely not- he was simply busy with the work that Charlie’s given him per his request.

Now _that_ conversation had been interesting.

_”You...you want me to give you work on the times that Alastor has a free schedule?”_

_”Yes”_

_”And make sure he doesn’t have any of the same activities at the same times that you do?”_

_”Mhm”_

_”...did you do something?”_

_”No no- I jus’-eh- wanted him ta get sum work done is all! He’d get too distracted with me around~”_

_”...uh-huh..”_

Charlie didn't question anything so Angel counted that as a success.

Currently, he was nursing a drink at the bar- something to take his mind off the constant thoughts nagging him-  
Husk was just about to close up the bar but then looked at him, raising an eyebrow

”Y’ feeling alright, kid?”

”Hm?” Angel looked up from the counter he’d been blankly staring at ”Wha-yeah, yeah I’m good”

The cat eyed him suspiciously as he wiped down some of the drinks earlier guests had drank from  
”I might look stupid but I’m not, ” he stated gruffly ”I can clearly see that somethin’s up but I ain’t gon’ pry”

Angel chuckled bitterly ”Wow thanks, very generous of ya....’n fact, I might even tip ya extra”

”Don’t act as if you’ve ever tipped me before, Angel”

”Pfft, fine fine”

He slid over the drink that he’d finished and continued staring at the counter-  
A few minutes passed by in silence, Angel could see Husk glancing at him ocassuinally from his peripheral view but didn’t question it.

Eventually however, the silence was broken with the sound of a cup being placed down in front of him- he looked at it questioningly as if it’d answer him before looming back at Husk

” ’s on the house, y’ seem to be goin’ through some shit, ” he muttered, gesturing to the drink ”jus’ make sure to tidy it up after you finish, I don’ want Vaggie yelling at me for drinkin’ past cerfew”

”You got it toots, ”

From behind him, Angel heard footsteps and a familiar quiet radio static-  
Husk almost looked apologetic as he walked from behind the counter and made his way out of the main room, leaving just the arachnid and the radio demon.

The demon that he had been avoiding.

It was only a matter of time before Alastor caught onto why Angel left whenever hearing the humming of a certain radio host, or why Angel had ignored him quite a few times.

He was fucked

...  
..  
.

And _not_ in the good way

”Ah, Angeldust!” Alastor greeted, loud enough to make Angel question if he had drank too much because of the sudden ache in his head..and the fact that his heart skipped a beat

”Mm, heya Al” Angel knew he had no way out of this one-

Actually...maybe he did

Downing the drink in one go, Angel hissed as the liquor hit the back of his throat, leaving a burning sensation- the dull pain of that helped him keep his mind on that and not the situation at hand

”Well, I bettah get goin’, ” he announces, standing up and stretching his upper set of arms in a tired motion, he put the glass down (knowing Husk would probably be annoyed tomorrow but he had a problem to deal with) and began walking away ”need ta get sum beauty rest, I don’t wake up this gorgeous ev’ry day”

He only took a few more steps before he was stopped in his tracks

”Angel, ” the static in Alastor’s voice became more noticeable 

”..yeh?”

”You’ve been avoiding me”

_Ah fuck him._

”Wha? Pfft- why would y’ ever think that Al?” Angel turned around quickly, putting his lower set of hands on his hips as his upper set of arms crossed over his chest almost defensively  
”I’d never wanna avoid ya, y-” 

” **Angel** ” Alastor’s voice was smokey, even despite the fact that it was very much static-laced... _ooh shit_ that definitely did things to the spider demon ”you’re quite a terrible liar, dear, surprising as it is” 

Alastor looked at Angel with furrowed brows, he wanted to squirm under that gaze- it was so unsettling. 

”I simply want to know why it is that you’ve been avoiding me, ” Angel fought the urge to take a few steps back as Alastor walked a tad closer to him ”easy as that” 

__Heh, if only he knew_ _

How was Angel supposed to answer that? 

Oh yes ’ _I’ve been avoiding you because I’m head over heals for you and only noticed that a week ago after you called sweetheart and didn't kill me for kissing your cheek_ ’ perfect! 

No-  
He needed an excuse _pronto_

__

__

”Uh..I-” 

Dammnit, he was normally great at this! 

”...I jus’ didn’t wanna dirturb your-uh- free time..?” 

There was an unimpressed look in Alastor’s eyes, Angel gulped as the radio demon stayed quiet, observing him-  
This fucker was waiting for him to break!  
Well, good thing he didn’t exactly spil anything when put under pressure 

”Angel, ” _Oh-_  
Why the bloody hell was the asshole using such a silky tone with him? It was completely unfair!  
”I don’t want excuses, I want an answer” 

_Fuck this guy-  
Not in that way- but actually fuck this guy._

He was using that voice on purpose!  
Or at least that’s what Angel thought- 

Or what if the demon’s tone of voice to others sounded terrifying at the moment but he was just too head over heels to be scared of it and instead found it hot? 

_Damn, he had it bad._

”Al....” well, he had a good afterlife, seventy-something years, that was more than he’d lived when he was still topside so that was an achievement right? ”You won’t like the answer I give you” 

Alastor rose an eyebrow, head tilting to the side ever so slightly  
”What on earth do you mean? I simply want to know why you’ve been avoiding me- surely the answer isn't that bad” 

”Oh trust me.. _you_ won’t like it” 

”Try me, I’m sure I’ve heard worse things than anything you’re about to tell me” 

This asshole wanted the truth?  
Oh Angel would tell him the truth 

_But-_

But what if after finding it out, he wouldn’t kill him?  
What if he’d simply start ignoring him? _Avoiding him_?- 

Angel was sure that Alastor ignoring him would be worse than dying a second time and earn g that ticket to double hell. 

Ah screw it, he could always take that as his last straw at the hotel and go back to Val...however bad that situation was, he could find a way to drown himself in the sex, the drugs, the alcohol. 

_Live the rest of eternity in a blur_

”Look, ya don’t gotta say anything in response ta this...hell, I’ll understand if you don’t say anything in response cuz this? This isn't exactly up your alley” he started, watching as Al’s expression became questioning- heh, oblivious bastard. 

”I-uh-...fuckin’, never had t’ deal with this before gimme a sec” he requested, this probably confusing Alastor even more 

”Al, I like ya” 

_”...”_

”I’ve been tryin to figure out how to deal with that and seein’ you would most likely just gimme more to like about’cha” 

There wasn't an immediate reaction-  
Alastor didn't kill him, at least there was that, but he also didn't do anything. 

_And that concerned Angel_

Eventually, the silence was too much for him to handle and he looked back up from the floor  
”Al..?” 

Maybe the guy needed to think it over-  
Think how he’d kill Angel, that was very probable. 

”A-al, c’mon...yer-uh- yer kinda scarin’ me here.” 

”Angel, I...” was the radio demon at a loss for words? Holy hell- Angel would’ve commented on it if he wasn't scared for his afterlife.  
”Give...give me a moment-” 

”Yeh, of course-”  
Honestly? Alastor could have all the time in hell if it meant that he wouldn't start ignoring him-  
Angel had to admit, he found Alastor being at a loss for words kind of cute. 

After a few seconds, probably even a few minutes, Alastor spoke back up again 

”I’m assuming that the word like in your sentence meant more than a friendly kind of like?” 

”It did” Angel confirmed 

”Well, in that case!” 

In a matter of seconds, Angel was being pushed by a seemingly invisible force towards Alastor- 

__this is how I die-_ _

”Al- _Al_ c’mon- ya don’t..ya don’t gotta do this–” Angel heard himself say, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, nails digging into the heels of his palms. 

He felt the for stop pushing him and he warily opened one eye up- just to realise that there was only a few centimetres between him and Al-  
And the demon had an eyebrow raised yet again 

”I don’t ’gotta do this’?” he asked ”Is this your way of telling me not to act on my feelings as well?” 

”.....yer feelings?” 

”Yes, my feelings.” 

”For..?” 

”You, ” 

Angel blinked a few times-  
What was this fucker doing?  
Dragging out the time before he killed him? Sadistic bastard– 

_and only a few seconds later did it hit him_

Alastor was pulling him closer to act on his feelings...towards Angel- 

” _Oh_....” 

”Indeed. Do I have your permission to continue?” 

_Angel had never been asked that before–_

”Uh-huh..” 

”Splendid!” 

Just as Angel leaned in, just as he was about to get that kiss that he’d been hoping for, just as Alastor’s hand reached forward and was about to meet his cheek 

”It’s past curfew, you- oh...” Charlie stood at the stairs, awkwardly fiddling with her thumbs ”I am super sorry! Don’t mind me- you can..get back to your um..” she gestured between them before turning around and going up the stairs with a quick ” _sorry_!” 

Alastor was the first to speak up, chuckling softly  
”Never a dull moment with that one.” 

”Heh..yeh, ” 

A moment of silence passed by before Angel looked at Alastor again, the demon had already been looking at him apparently- and for some reason, that made heat come to his cheeks and not his lower regions..for now 

”Do you wish for me to walk you to your room?” Alastor asked, gesturing up the stairs 

Angel wolf-whistled ”A real gentleman, huh?” 

”Well, I was going to say because you can’t be trusted by yourself but it is whatever you wish to call it” 

They shared a small laugh before they started walking up the stairs, engaging in some small talk-  
The arachnid was a bit sad at the kiss they failed to share..but he understood, the moment was gone 

_Or at least that’s what he thought_

”Welp, thanks fer making sure I don’t cause any trouble” Angel concluded, setting his lower hands on his hips as he turned to face Alastor ”really appreciate it, Smiles” 

”Yes, no problem my dear, it is my duty after all” Alastor’s grin seemed wider than ever- if that was even possible 

”Pfft- whatever ya say, Al. Have a nice night”  
Was Angel going to sleep?  
No! Of course not-  
He was going to close the door behind him and curse very loudly about how close they were to kissing. 

Out of all the times Charlie could’ve come in at it just _had_ to be then 

”I wish you a pleasant night as well, oh, and Angel?” 

”Hm?” 

Alastor leaned up, hand reaching to lightly cup Angel’s cheek before the spider felt lips on his and _oh sweet Lucifer_

Angel was so _so_ glad that Alastor had brought his other hand to hold his hip- that and the fact that he had a wall behind him because he was sure that without the support, he would’ve fell, his legs felt _weak_. 

He pulled away after a moment just to catch his breath, pressing his back against the wall and opening his eyes  
” _Damn_..” 

”Are you quite alright Angel?” 

He was going to respond- emphasis on going to because when he looked at Alastor, the asshole had a smug grin 

”Oh shut up- fuckin’ jerk” 

That simply made Al grin wider as he said ”I do hope that makes up for when Charlie interrupted us” 

Angel laughed breathily, shaking his head- not as a response but in disbelief  
”It definitely did Al, y’ got it spot on...didn’t know you could kiss?” 

”Well..there are a lot of things you do not know about me” 

”We can change that~” Angel suggested, seeing the faintest blush appear on Alastor’s cheeks 

”If you’re talking about getting to know each other better then I’m free this Sunday evening..in the back gardens, ” the deer demon announced, ears twitching a bit- almost nervously, which Angel decided was cute 

”I think I gots a free schedule for Sunday so that sounds good for me” 

_”Splendid”_

And just as those words were spoken, Angel took the initiative and leaned down, pressing a small kiss to Alastor’s cheek, smiling as a hand found its way to the doorknob behind him 

”G’night Al, _babe_ ” 

”..Good night Angel, have a good night darling” 

With that, Alastor turned around after giving a nod of acknowledgement before folding his hands behind his back and walking down the hall to his own room, humming quietly. 

Angel felt giddy-  
As he stepped into his room and closed the door behind him, he broke out into a wide grin, picking up his Fat Nuggets and holding him close to his chest 

He had a date 

_With Alastor_

On Sunday 

Angel counted that day as successful, it looked like a week of avoiding Al paid off 


End file.
